Fight or Die !
by BeImmortals
Summary: UA ! Stiles, Scott et leurs amis se sont retrouvés dans un chalet au milieu des bois pour un week-end de vacances. Seulement, tout commence à viré à l'horreur lorsque certaines personnes disparaissent et que d'autre réapparaissent. Qui a dit que les psychopathes n'aimaient pas vivre eux aussi au milieux des bois ? (Résumé pas top, mais venez lire ça ne coûte rien )
1. Chapter 1

_Hey :D Voici donc mon nouveau prologue !_

 _J'ai deux trois trucs a dire avant que vous ne le lisiez. Tout d'abord, si comme moi vous suivez les gameplay de certain youtuber exemple, Squeezie (Mon chouchou *^*) Alors cette histoire vous dira sans aucun doute quelques choses._

 _Ayant eu un gros coup de cœur pour le jeu Until Dawn, j'ai décidé d'adapter à ma sauce, l'histoire et d'en faire un univers alternatif a Teen Wolf :) En espérant que ça vous plaise._

 _ **Encore une fois, je m'excuse si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de tout faire pour m'améliorée, mais si une personne se propose pour être ma ou mon béta, je ne dirais pas non ^^**_

Bonne lecture :*

* * *

Les vacances d'hiver sont souvent les plus ennuyantes paraît-il et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'une bande de dix adolescents s'étaient retrouvés dans un chalet isolé du monde extérieur pour un week-end.

 _ **\- Non mais attends Lydia.. Tu ne crois pas que c'est méchant quand même ce qu'on fait ? Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle aime Stiles..**_

- _ **Quoi pas de sa faute ? Elle n'arrête pas de le dévorer des yeux. Excuse moi de devoir te le rappeler Allison mais Stiles est mon mec.**_

Allison toisa Lydia tout en se taisant, de toute manière il était inutile de discuter avec Lydia. Pour cette simple raison, elle était adorable et jolie mais aussi manipulatrice et arrogante et lorsqu'elle décide quelque chose, rien ni personne ne s'y oppose.

 _ **\- Elle arrive ! Elle arrive ! Tout le monde se cache, allez les filles !** Chuchota Stiles_

Alors que tout le monde s'activa en se cachant dans la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui se nommait Malia.

 _ **\- Stiles ? C'est Malia.** dit la jeune femme._

 _ **\- Salut Malia..**_

* * *

 _ **Salle à manger du chalet**_

Une femme regardait par la fenêtre en cette heure si tardive puis aperçus vaguement quelqu'un en dehors du chalet.

 _ **\- Hey, vous avez vu ça ? Papa a dit qu'on serait seul pour le week-end.**_

Se retournant pour avertir ses amis, Laura Hale remarqua qu'elle se trouvait seulement accompagnée de son oncle, Peter, dans la salle à manger du chalet. S'approchant de Peter, elle remarqua bien vite que celui-ci avait certainement dû passer la soirée à boire et qu'il était dans un état plus qu'ensommeillé. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en le secouant légèrement.

 _ **\- Tu t'es surpassé encore ce soir.**_

A côté de lui se trouvait une feuille de papier que Laura ne mis pas longtemps à lire.

 _Malia, tu es vraiment magnifique habillée ainsi mais je suis certain que tu l'es encore plus sans rien. Viens dans ma chambre a trois heures du mat'. Stiles._

Elle regarda la corps endormis de Peter avant de dire.

 ** _\- Dans quel merdier ma sœur c'est elle encore foutue._**

* * *

 ** _Dans la chambre de Stiles._**

Stiles regardait Malia qui semblait si timide, puis s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'adolescente avant de lui sourire.

 ** _\- Peut être qu'on devrait commencer par se câliner tu ne crois pas ? Et voir où ça nous mènes._**

Malia qui se sentit étrangement en confiance par les mots prononcés par l'homme qu'elle aime, commença alors à retirer son t-shirt lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre de sous le lit.

 _ **\- How putain, elle enlève son haut !**_ _Chuchota Allison._

Suite à cette phrase, toutes les personnes présentes sortirent de leurs cachettes dont un qui avait un téléphone dans la main. Les sentiments de Malia se mélangèrent en quelques secondes et elle se sentit humilier et surtout ridicule. Comment Stiles avait pu lui faire ça? Elle qui le portait très haut dans son estime.

 _ **\- Scott ? Jackson ? Allison.. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ?** Demanda la jeune adolescente totalement perdue et déçue._

 _ **\- Malia..** dit alors Isaac cherchant une excuse._

 ** _\- Désolé Malia, c'est partie en vrille,_** _avoua Jackson_ ** _, ce n'était qu'une blague._**

 _ **\- Allez tous vous faire foutre !** Cria Malia avant de sortir de la chambre et du chalet._

Toutes les personnes présentes la suivirent lorsqu'elle franchissait la porte de la demeure mais personne ne l'a suivit dans la forêt. Elle était partie seule.

* * *

 ** _Salle à manger du chalet._**

Laura revit quelqu'un passer devant la fenêtre et cette fois ci elle était sur que ce n'était pas son imagination. Il y a avait une autre personne qu'eux ici. Elle se précipita au près de Peter pour le réveillée et aller voir, mais l'homme d'une trentaine d'année était bien trop alcoolisé et ne voulait pas se réveiller. Laura n'avait donc pas le choix, elle devais aller voir. Lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer elle se précipita dehors où elle retrouva toute la bande.

 _- **Attendez, où est est ma sœur ?** Demanda agressivement Laura._

 ** _\- Elle est partie. C'était juste une blague._**

 _ **\- Bande de stupides gamins.**_

Laura alluma la lampe poche de son téléphone et partie donc en courant à la recherche de sa sœur. Par chance la neige s'était arrêté de tomber, rendant la forêt un minimum visible et praticable.

 _ **\- Malia ?! Malia ou es-tu ?!** Cria Laura._

Suivant un raccourci qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre enfant elle entendit un bruit. Elle le suivit tout en priant pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa sœur. La neige était imprimée de pas, sans doute ceux de Malia. Laura se dépêcha de les suivre avant que le vent ne les effacent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Laura vit une personne assise sur le sol le visage tuméfié à cause des larmes qu'elle versait.

 _ **\- Malia ? Enfin je t'ai retrouvée ! Viens je vais te ramener au chalet.** rassura sa sœur tout en lui donnant sa veste._

\- _**J'ai été tellement stupide ! Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde..**_

 _ **\- Non Malia, ils sont débiles et je peux te dire que lorsque nous allons rentrer, ils vont m'entendre gueuler.** Annonça Laura._

Un bruit retentis derrière elle, un cri perçant qui s'accentua au fil des secondes. Prises de panique au milieu des bois les filles commencèrent à courir dans le sens inverse afin de retourner dans leurs chalet. Courant comme si leurs vie en dépendait, Malia tomba sur le sol, s'égratignant le genoux.

 _ **\- Aie ! bordel ça fait mal !**_

 _ **\- Malia dépêche toi cours !**_

Laura aida sa sœur a se relevée mais fit malencontreusement tomber son téléphone du haut de la falaise. Désormais elles sont dans le noir complet, seulement éclairer par la lune et sans moyen de communication avec leurs amis. Au bord de cette falaise, Malia recula un peu plus tandis d'un homme s'approchait d'elle. Il était vêtu d'une sorte d'armure faite de cuir ainsi que d'un lance-flammes, le rendant tout sauf accueillant.

 _ **\- Ha ! non !** Cria Malia tandis qu'elle glissa dans le vide, emportant sa sœur dans la chute._

Laura se rattrapa in extrémiste à une racine d'arbre sur la paroi la que l'homme au lance-flammes se pencha pour tendre sa main à Laura, celle-ci glissa et les deux adolescentes firent une chute mortelle.

* * *

 _Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review :) Merci de m'avoir lu :*_

 _Premier chapitre, jeudi au plus tard ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^_**

 ** _Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, j'aimerais mettre au clair certaines choses._**

 ** _C'est une fanfiction s'inspirant beaucoup de Until Dawn, mais sachez, pour ceux qui ont vu les Let's Play, chaque histoire est différente en fonction des choix que l'ont fait._**

 ** _Le ou les tueurs ne seront donc pas les mêmes que ceux du jeu. Donc pas de panique, ce sera différent ! Il n'y aura pas les sessions du fameux (On le déteste tous) Psychologue._**

 ** _Voilà voilà, en espérant que vous allez aimer la lire :) Et même si vous n'aimez pas, laissez une review :D_**

 ** _Encore milles excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe éventuelles, je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta :)_**

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

 _ *** Appel Visuel Skype de Peter ***_

 _\- Salut à tous ! Amis et fans. C'est vraiment énorme de tous vous retrouver cette année. Bon alors pour commencer je voudrais vous dire que je suis super content de retrouver tous mes potes pour la virée hivernale annuelle de Blackwood. Enfaîte je voudrais prendre une seconde... Pour aborder le sujet sensible. Je sais que vous vous faites tous du soucis pour moi. Et je sais que ce sera sûrement dur de retourner sur place, après ce qui c'est passé l'an dernier mais je tiens a vous remercier de toujours avoir été là pour moi. Je vous aimes les amis !_

* * *

 _ **Chemin de la station du téléphérique : 21:02**_

Isaac marchait doucement sur le chemin menant au chalet, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepter de revenir ici. Peter avait des idées étranges tout de même, honnêtement qui aimerait revenir à l'endroit où ses deux nièces avaient disparus un an auparavant ?! Pas Isaac en tout cas. il avançait tout en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur la neige presque verglacé.

 _ **\- Il y a quelqu'un ?** _ demanda Isaac légèrement stressé par les bruits qui l'entouraient.

Il continua sa marche puis arriva devant un grand portail en métal. Se rapprochant un peu plus, le jeune blond vit qu'une note avait été déposée dessus. Il prit le papier puis le lit.

 ** _Les portes sont bloqués, escalade. Scott._**

 _ **\- C'est une blague !**_ désespéra Isaac.

Regardant autour de lui il vit un petit muret qu'il pourrait effectivement escalader. Prenant toutes les précautions possibles, il commença à escalader le mur de pierre tout en priant pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Décidément, ce weekend commençait mal.

Passant de l'autre côté du mur, Isaac souffla pour calmer son rythme cardiaque qui n'avait fait que s'intensifier durant cette petite séance de sport improvisée. Il pensa alors à Derek Hale, le frère aîné de Laura et demi-frère de Malia, il se demanda si le jeune homme allait aussi être de la partie.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai que contrairement à Peter, Derek s'en était particulièrement bien remit. Pas de cachets, ni d'alcool. Non, il avait juste. Tourner la page.

Regardant devant lui, Isaac vit un petit écureuil, il s'approcha un peu, sans faire de bruit, pris un biscuit qu'il avait dans la poche puis tendit la main afin de lui donner. L'écureuil avança prudemment et grignota le biscuit avant de repartir d'où il venait.

 _ **\- Au revoir petit gars !**_

Continuant son chemin, Isaac finit finalement par arrivé à la fameuse station de téléphérique. Il entra dans le bâtiment puis vit un sac à dos. A l'intérieur de celui-ci qu'il reconnut comme être celui de Scott, un téléphone sonnait. Il décida alors de prendre l'objet afin de répondre au téléphone.

 _ **\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?** _ dit alors une voix grave.

Isaac sursauta et sa respiration se coupa presque immédiatement. Il se retourna puis fit face à Scott. Réalisant qu'il tenait toujours le téléphone de celui-ci dans la main, il fixait son ami en lui disant.

 _ **\- Ha Scott, tu m'as fait peur !**_

 _ **\- Heu attends voir, il me semble que tu n'es pas mon assistant ?! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon portable ?** _ suspecta le brun.

 _ **\- Mais ça sonnait ! Je voulais juste prendre le message pour toi !** _ se défendit le blond.

 _ **\- Cool. Bah merci de m'avoir prévenu.**_

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel jugeant Scott trop idiot pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il regarda le mur devant lui puis se rendit compte qu'une fiche était cloué dessus. Il s'approcha puis la lit à voix haute.

 ** _Avis de recherche:_**

 ** _Nom: Milgram Victor_**

 ** _Taille: 1m88_**

 ** _Rechercher pour un incendie criminel au premier degré ainsi que pour diverses menaces de morts._**

 ** _\- Bon, on va au téléphérique Isaac. Dépêche !_**

 ** _\- Attends mec, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?_ ** S'inquiète Isaac.

 _ **\- Ouais ouais ! C'est une forêt ! Un tas de personnes se perdent et finissent par mourir.**_

Et évidement il ne pensait presque pas a Laura et Malia en disant ça. Prenant donc la route en compagnie de Scott, Isaac traînait des pieds derrière lui. Ils montèrent dans la téléphérique et prirent place.

 _ **\- Tu crois que Derek viendra ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il va bien et tout mais..** _ demanda Scott.

- _ **Non justement tu ne sais pas Scott ! Tu es directement partit après l'accident et on a pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant trois mois.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, je sais que j'ai merdé mais ne t'énerve pas sur moi. Et puis après tout le plus atteint est Peter. Il est toujours sous médicament ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, toujours et je suppose que ce sera le cas pour toujours..** _ Finit Isaac

* * *

 ** _Téléphérique: Station Haute: 21:17_**

Derek était patiemment assis sur le banc en haut de la station du téléphérique attendant une personne plus que précise. Alors que le temps passait incroyablement lentement, une station arriva devant lui. Derek se leva du banc et posa son téléphone.

Il partit près de la station puis appuya sur le bouton qui ouvrit les portes de la station. Pendant qu'Isaac et Scott sortirent de l'habitacle, Derek s'éloignait un peu et sortit une photo de sa poche. Scott arriva en courant derrière lui puis lui pris la photo des mains.

 _ **\- Scott tu as trois secondes pour me rendre cette photo, pas une de plus !**_ Menaça le brun

 ** _\- Je regarde seulement ce que ça m'apprends. On dirait que quelqu'un a un faible pour notre cher camarade et délégué de classe, Stiles Stilinski !_**

Derek s'approcha rapidement de Scott et le jeta sur le sol. _**Tu n'as plus qu'une seconde !**_ Cette réflexion enleva le sourire de Scott tandis qu'il rendit la photo au plus vieux.

 _ **\- Hey Derek tu peux nous le dire! On sait garder des secrets.**_ Insista Isaac.

 _ **\- Peut importe, vous le découvrirez tôt ou tard !**_ Ria Derek en rangeant la photo.

Le silence commençait à dominer la place tandis qu'une question brûlait sur toutes les lèvres.

 _ **\- Oui je vais bien. Écoutez, je sais que vous ne m'attendiez certainement pas ici ce week-end, mais je vous assure que je vais bien ! Et puis nous sommes ici pour Peter.**_

 _ **\- Oui c'est vrai,**_ avouèrent les deux adolescents.

Derek repris sa place sur le banc tandis que les deux autres garçons présent commencèrent à prendre la direction du chalet. Derek était le genre de personne que personne n'osait approcher. Il n'était pas agréable, pas sociable non plus et ne supportait ses amis que pour une période limitée. Malgré tout, il tenait énormément à eux et les considéraient comme étant sa famille.

 _ **\- D'accord ! Je vais rester la pour voir qui d'autre arrive !**_ Annonça Derek.

 _ **\- Tu veux dire Stiles ? Par exemple.**_ Insinua Scott.

* * *

 _ **Téléphérique station haute: 20:20**_

 _ **\- Non mais tout ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aurais du acheter ces bottines même si elle était a 500 euros !** _ Annonça Lydia

 ** _\- Ouais bah si tu veux on y retournera lundi alors !_ ** Souffla Jackson

Lydia était vraiment contente d'être de retour dans ce chalet, notamment parce qu'elle savait que Stiles y serait aussi. L'an passé, lorsque le drame des sœurs Hale avait eu lieu, Stiles avait quitté Lydia en l'accusant de la mort de Malia et Laura. Après tout c'était son idée ! Alors même si Lydia lui en voulait toujours, ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'elle allait le revoir. Elle se retourna vers Jackson puis lui dit.

 ** _\- Jackson, tu prends les valises et tu me suis ?!_** Demanda Lydia.

 _ **\- Comme si j'avais le choix.**_ Pensa Jackson.

Ils prièrent à leurs tour le chemin pour aller au chalet et Jackson devait écouter Lydia parler de maquillage, vêtements et autres choses totalement aussi superficielle.

- _ **Ouais bah je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu apporter des escarpins alors qu'il y a de la neige !**_

 _ **\- Ce ne sont pas des esc..**_

 _ **\- HAAAA !**_ Hurla un inconnu.

Lydia sursauta puis regarda le nouvel arrivant. Elle constata que ce nouveau était Stiles Stilinski.

 _ **\- Putain Stiles tu m'as fait peur !**_ Cria Lydia.

 _ **\- Quoi ! C'est pour se mettre dans l'ambiance !**_ Se justifia Stiles.

 _ **\- Se mettre dans l'ambiance ? Sérieux ? Tu te fous de moi !** _ S'énerva Lydia.

 _ **\- J'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère Lidz'. Sois pas comme ça !**_

 _ **\- Comme quoi ?** _ S'offusqua la jeune fille.

 _ **\- Arrête tes conneries tu as toujours été comme ça ! Incapable de t'amuser !**_ Répliqua l'adolescent.

Jackson qui était spectateur de cette pré-dispute depuis le début, commença enfin à se manifester. Il se posta à côté de Lydia puis lui pris la main avant de répliquer sur un ton menaçant.

 ** _\- Stiles tu vas devoir t'y faire, Lydia et moi on est ensemble et il n'y a rien a dire de plus. Et je ne vais pas te le répéter. Est-ce qu'on se comprend bien ?_**

 ** _\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait dépasser ça, être pote. Ça va aller je vais continuer mon chemin. Être plus mature et me démerder par moi même._ ** Bougonna Stiles en partant.

Lydia regardait Stiles s'éloigner en se sentant mal pour lui, Jackson n'avait vraiment pas été cool avec lui. Elle se tourna vers Jackson et lui dit.

 _ **\- Tu peux prendre mes sacs pour moi s'il te plaît, il faut que j'aille trouvé Isaac.**_

 _ **\- Ok.. Mais attends on y est presque.**_

 _ **\- C'est important ! Jackson s'il te plaît !**_

Jackson regarda en l'air en réfléchissant. Il était évident que Lydia ne voulait pas trouver Isaac mais Stiles ! Il remit sa veste de sport en place, mis ses mains dans ses poches.

 _ **\- Je pense vraiment que tu ne devrais pas.. Tu ne devrais y allé toute seule.**_

 _ **\- Attends t'es sérieux ?** _ S'indigna Lydia.

 _ **\- Il fait froid et.. La nuit tombe.**_

 _ **\- Et donc tu vas me protéger de la nuit qui tombe ?**_

 _ **\- Je vais laisser nos affaires la et venir avec toi. Personne ne les voleras.**_

 _ **\- Jackson ! Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu ne peux même pas me laisser seule cinq minutes ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoute jamais, pourquoi tu remets toujours en question tout ce que je dis.**_

Jackson commençait à en avoir plus que marre de voir Lydia toujours tout ramener à elle. Il s'excusa avant de prendre les bagages et de se diriger vers le chalet pendant que Lydia repartait dans la direction qu'avait pris Stiles un peu plus tôt.

* * *

 ** _Station d'observation: 21:32_**

Allison Argent, une jolie jeune femme brune, observait à l'aide des jumelles de la station d'observation, ses amis, pour voir où ils se situaient avant de pouvoir les rejoindre. Elle vit donc Derek, attendre patiemment la venue de Stiles en haut du téléphérique. En basculant rapidement les jumelles elle aperçu une scène qui l'énerva quelque peu. Il s'agissait de Lydia et Stiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 ** _\- Whoua.. Je crois que quelqu'un se montre un peu trop amical et pas vraiment dans le bon sens du terme. Il faudrait peut être vérifié la date de péremption de leurs rupture._**

Elle continuait de regarder l'ex couple ensemble lorsque soudainement un visage apparu dans les jumelles et un cri retenti. Allison tomba à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise.

 _ **\- HAA !**_

 _ **\- Oh putain ! Bordel !**_ Dit elle en se relevant.

 _ **\- Je voulais te faire peur oui, mais pas te terroriser non plus !.**_ Ria Jackson.

 _ **\- C'est pas vrai, tu es vraiment un gamin Whittemore !**_

Jackson lui caressa l'épaule puis s'excusa. Allison se mit à rire elle aussi, trouvant que finalement cette blague n'était pas si terrible que ça.

 ** _\- Au faite qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? Tu as vu un truc intéressant ? Laisse moi regarder !_ ** Demanda Jackson.

Allison repensa a ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle voulait le dire a Jackson mais d'un autre côté ce n'était non plus une affaire d'état n'est-ce pas ? Elle en conclut qu'elle devait la vérité à son ami.

 _ **\- Oui vas y regarde.** _ Céda Allison.

Jackson prit donc place derrière les jumelles et regarda a l'intérieur. Il vit Lydia et Stiles, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne semblant pas se préoccuper de ce qui les entoures.

 _ **\- Putain de merde ! Vraiment Lydia ?! Elle est sérieuse ! C'est quoi ce bordel !**_ S'énerva Jackson.

 _ **\- Écoute, c'est sûrement rien ! Enfin tu vois..**_

 _ **\- Rien ? Ce n'est jamais rien avec Lydia.**_

Jackson repartit avec Allison qui essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer malgré ce qu'il avait vue.

* * *

 ** _Téléphérique station Haute 21:41_**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes que Derek attendait Stiles et autant dire qu'il commença à s'ennuyer. Il prit son téléphone portable pour avoir des nouvelles de l'adolescent lorsqu'une boule de neige éclata juste à côté de sa tête.

 _ **\- Haha Stiles ! Enfin !**_ Ria Derek.

 _ **\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Pour attentat à la perfection !**_

 _ **\- Ha oui ? Intéressant !**_

Derek courut vers Stiles tout en attrapant de la neige sur le sol, il fit une boule de la neige et la jeta sur le torse du jeune homme qui préparait d'hors et déjà sa vengeance. La bataille de boule de neige durait depuis déjà quelques minutes et c'était Derek qui menait la danse. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour viser Stiles dans la figure, Derek tomba à la renverse et Stiles surplomba son corps du siens.

L'adolescent se reprocha de l'homme en dessous de lui pour l'embrasse, Derek pris de la neige dans sa main droite et en mis plein sur le visage de l'adolescent.

 _ **\- On devrait rentrer au chalet.**_ Proposa Stiles.

 _ **\- Oui, allons y.** _ Conclu Derek.

Il reprirent donc le chemin pour rentrer au chalet, mais c'est alors que Stiles tira Derek par le bras.

 _ **\- Tu sais bébé loup, si c'est trop dur pour toi d'être ici, on pourra toujours rentrer à la maison.**_

 _ **\- Stiles.. Je vais bien et je ne vais pas vous le répéter toute la soirée. Nous sommes ici pour Peter, c'est lui qui a le plus souffert après tout.**_

Le couple virent le chalet au loin, et l'adolescent s'arrêta de marcher soudainement.

 ** _\- Tu sais, ça m'a étonné que tes parents ont bien voulu qu'on revienne ici._**

 ** _\- Pour tout te dire petit Stiles, j'ai été le plus choqué par cette autorisation, mais je suppose que Peter a du les apitoyés pour qu'ils acceptent. Tu le connais._**

 ** _A SUIVRE !_**

* * *

 ** _Bouh !_**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne avant lundi prochain :3_**


End file.
